


Песнь Фонуэа

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Polynesian Mythology & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Period-Typical Sexism, Self-Sacrifice, Sharks, Starvation, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Приходите играть с нами, приходите петь с нами, приходите танцевать с нами над волнами!





	Песнь Фонуэа

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы самоанские сказки, найденные в интернете: [разные](http://akully.ru/raznoe/legenda_1/index.shtm) лит. обработки [одного варианта](https://azku.ru/skazki-narodov-okeanii/akula-i-cherepaha.html) легенды, [мультфильм по второму варианту легенды](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEL7EZTLq6s)

Это случилось давным-давно, но по правде. Как случилось — все рассказывают по-разному, но одно известно точно: жила когда-то на острове Савайи, в деревни Салега, женщина по имени Фонуэа...

***

Ямс на вкус сладкий, вязкий, а если запечь посильнее, то хрустит. Как готовят ямс? Сперва раскаляют камни в земляной печи-уму. В это время чистят корни, осторожно, ножом от себя, чтобы в глаз не попало кусочком и не брызнуло соком. Потом заворачивают каждый очищенный и нарезанный ломтями корень в листья кокоса и складывают их в печь, окружают камнями, придавливают камнями же. А поверх все это еще накрывают целым ворохом пальмовых листьев.  
Готовится ямс так долго, что если начать в полдень, то закончишь, когда солнце уже будет клониться к закату. Но зато потом все садятся вокруг очага, разгребают золу, обуглившиеся листья и чуть теплые камни. Достают свертки с ямсом и передают по кругу. Сперва старикам, потом рыбакам, потом женщинам, потом детям. Но хватает всем. Рот наполняется слюной, едва только понюхаешь этот ямс. А потом во рту сладкая нежная мякоть — нет ничего лучше.  
Салофе не так уж много лет, но даже за свою короткую жизнь она съела ямса столько, что и не сосчитать. А уж сколько съела ее матушка Фонуэа — и вовсе сказать нельзя. У матушки темная, сморщенная от солнца кожа, глаза ее покрыты бельмами, руки и ноги высохли, сделались тонкими.  
— Салофа, пойди посмотри, не несут ли нам ямса, — просит матушка.  
Из деревни тянет аппетитным дымом — значит, ямс еще точно не готов.  
Но все-таки Салофа, как почтительная дочь, выходит на каменистую тропку, глядит на травяные крыши Салеги внизу, на берег, о который бьется прилив, на равнодушно блестящее море.  
— Нет, матушка, еще не идут.  
Ей легче сходить, чем смотреть в голодное, полное надежды лицо матери.

***

Два года назад, когда Салофа забеременела, все сочли Фонуэа колдуньей.  
Как забеременела?  
Да обычное дело, как это бывает всегда.  
Все знали, что никто ее в жены не возьмет: мать — слепая старуха, живет на отшибе, родичей-мужчин нет, с шаманом не ладит. Но Толилео, двоюродный брат Салофы, поглядывал на нее вечером с усмешкой, когда она с поклоном подходила к общему костру взять еду для матушки. А потом порой шел за ней по тропинке вверх в гору, иногда ударяя палкой по кустам папоротника, чтобы Салофа слышала.  
И приятно было идти вот так, обмирая, а еще приятно было оглядываться и видеть в темноте его зубы и белки глаз.  
У Толилео на груди была татуировка: атакующая акула.  
Он сам тоже атаковал как акула: подстерег ее на рассвете, когда она шла на берег, надеясь собрать выброшенное волнами до того, как прибегут из деревни. Иногда Салофе удавалось найти что-нибудь особенно красивое и выменять это у рыбаков на рыбу.  
Повалил в песок, навалился тяжелым телом, горячим, как камни очага, на котором готовят еду.  
Больно, когда тебя берут на песке: песок забивается всюду.  
Толилео раздвинул ей ноги, вошел мощно, задвигался, пока она царапала его плечи. Не кричала: стыдно кричать. Оскаленные зубы нависли над ней, хищная улыбка, капля пота сорвалась с носа.  
Потом Салофа водила пальцами по его татуировке, когда они на рассвете лежали вдвоем в полосе прибоя.  
— Уплыть бы с тобой вдвоем куда-нибудь, — прошептал он.  
— Куда уплывешь? — спросила Салофа. — С соседями у Салеги вражда.  
— Насыпем остров с тобой вдвоем, как в легенде, — пошутил он.  
Салофа послушно улыбнулась. Она тогда поняла: Толилео ее даже второй женой не возьмет.  
Когда стал расти живот, Толилео иногда показывался в хижине. Приносил рыбу, тот же ямс — ах, ямс, вкусный… Потом была его свадьба с дочерью вождя из деревни с другого конца Савайи. Салофу позвали наряжать и благословлять невесту. Наверное, думали про нее: хоть и живет на отшибе, хоть и мать недобрая, а все-таки плодовита.  
Салофа помогала украшать волосы невесты цветами, пела вместе со всеми предсвадебную песню. Не плакала. Холодно, холодно было в груди.  
...А ребеночек родился мертвый.  
Фонуэа, мама, помогала, как могла. Жгла траву, которую научила Салофу разбирать, — ту, что унимает боль, ту, что облегчает дыхание. Но долгие, долгие вышли роды. А люди не рыбы, не умеют дышать без воздуха. Вышел ребеночек наружу синенький и белый, только раз подержала его Салофа у груди. Увидела, что мальчик.  
Они горевали с Фонуэа в хижине всю ночь, а утром Фонуэа достала шершавую акулью шкуру, чей-то давний подарок.  
— Зашей сюда нашего дорогого мальчика, — сказала она. — Выпусти его в воду, пусть родится акулой.  
И Салофа зашила тельце в шкурку, и смастерила плотик из пальмовых листьев и веток, выброшенных прибоем. И пустила этот плотик по воде в ранний утренний час, когда и лагуна, и открытый океан похожи на большую лужу кокосового молока.  
Там, где они с Толилео лежали когда-то, обнимая друг друга, теперь стояли Салофа с Фонуэа, и Фонуэа напевала старую-старую песню о богах прилива.  
Вдруг мать раскашлялась, из незрячих глаз полились слезы.  
— Смотрит, кто-то на нас смотрит! — воскликнула она. — Скажи, чтобы уходил! Ах, спугнет твоего акуленочка, не даст уплыть!  
Салофа обернулась и увидела знакомую фигуру в пальмовой тени. Толилео блеснул белками глаз перед тем как бесшумно скрыться, исчезнуть в зарослях.  
С тех пор все заговорили, что Фонуэа — настоящая колдунья, что она превратила новорожденного ребенка Салофы в акулу и заставила его уплыть в океан. И что отцом этого ребенка, наверное, был дух, а может быть, тоже какая-нибудь акула.  
И все ничего, только труднее стало выменивать у рыбаков рыбу на дерево, принесенное прибоем. Они говорили: «Почему бы твоему сыну-акуле не принести его?»  
А когда Салофа так же с поклоном приходила к вечернему костру, взять у родичей еды, на нее смотрели иначе и пропускали к земляной печи-уму не так уж охотно.

***

Голод в этот раз случился тяжелый: от острова ушла рыба, не пролетали над островом птицы, все съедобные плоды и корни были съедены.  
На памяти Салофы уже так бывало, что варили похлебку из зеленых стеблей и процеживали морской ил. Но это всегда кончалось скоро. Если кто-то и умирал, то маленькие дети.  
В этот раз начали умирать старики. Даже мать вождя отбыла в мир иной.  
Тогда мужчины сели в лодки и уплыли, а вернулись с корнями ямса. Салофа видела их сверху, у нее были острые глаза.  
В их лесу ямс весь выкопали уже давно. Салофа поняла: были на соседнем острове. Если бы воевали по-настоящему, привезли бы другую добычу — рыбу, может быть, мясо, сухой плавник, резную кость. И вернулись бы не все, а вернувшиеся радовались бы неестественной радостью и покрывали тело краской там, где будут новые татуировки.  
Но мужчин не убыло в лодках и кроме ямса они ничего не привезли. Значит, тайком выкопали в лесу, не подходя к деревням соседей.  
Вскоре от Салеги потянуло дымом.  
— Что там? Что там? — заволновалась Фонуэа. — Что они решили приготовить?  
Пришлось рассказать про ямс.  
Салофа не ела уже три или четыре дня, если не считать старого, высохшего кокоса, который они с матерью нашли и разделили, поэтому ей уже не тяжело было терпеть голод. Но теперь от запаха дыма у нее защекотало в носу и живот свело болезненной судорогой, почти как во время родов.  
Ах, ее бедный мертворожденный сынок! Выживи он, сейчас бы все равно умер. Жесток этот мир, и боги жестоки.  
— Они принесут нам поесть, — сказала Фонуэа уверенно. — Они знают, что мы слабы, и если спустимся с горы, уже не сможем подняться. Они принесут.  
Она говорила уверенно, но слишком много слов выплескивала из себя, словно пыталась смыть ими неприятную правду. Салофа знала: никто не придет.  
Пока над островом сладко пахло дымом: это значило, земляная печь еще греется. Еще не скоро.  
Потом дым постепенно унесло ветром.  
— Ну все, они закрыли камни пальмовыми листьями, — сказала Фонуэа. — Ах, когда я была молода и еще не потеряла зрение, как хорошо я готовила! Никто не мог со мной сравниться!  
— Матушка, ведь надо всего лишь листьями закидать, — сказала Салофа. — Разве можно сделать хорошо или плохо?  
— Ах, у молодежи никакого уважения! — посетовала Фонуэа. — Много есть хитростей, много! Как камни разложишь, как листья, внахлест или по-другому… как еду листьями обернешь…  
Она замолчала, потому что в темноте их маленькой хижины живот ее заурчал, выдавая, как ей на самом деле хочется есть.  
Так они сидели и ждали.  
Два раза Фонуэа еще попросила Салофу выйти на дорогу и посмотреть, не несут ли им ямса. Один раз Салофа вышла. Другой сказала:  
— Прости, матушка, я очень устала. Боюсь, как бы мне не упасть с тропы.  
Так они сидели, пока не начало темнеть, пока шум моря не стал особенно громким в тишине, а Фонуэа не завела песню.  
Тише этой песни Салофе слышать от матери не доводилось: боги не пощадили ее зрение, но дали ей сильный и красивый голос, который в хорошие дни звучал над всем островом. Сегодня был плохой день.

_А-яй, есть земля за океаном,_  
_Далеко за океаном,_  
_Земля, откуда я родом._

_Оттуда буду смотреть на звезды,_  
_Приплыву и буду смотреть на звезды,_  
_Буду танцевать над океаном,_  
_Буду петь над океаном,_  
_Буду играть над океаном._

Таких песен, как Фонуэа, никто на острове не пел. Матушка говорила: это потому, что отец привез ее в детстве с другого острова, очень далеко отсюда, спасаясь от войны. Поначалу они из всего здешнего языка понимали только несколько слов.  
Вечерний свет мерк, делалось все холоднее. Салофа подползла к матери, пытаясь то ли согреть ее, то ли согреться самой.  
— Сходи, посмотри, не несут ли нам поесть? — тихо попросила Фонуэа.  
— Сейчас, матушка, схожу, — ответила Салофа и никуда не пошла.  
Ах, если бы не поманил запах от костра! Было бы куда легче терпеть. А так Салофе начало казаться, будто голод выворачивает ее, пожирает изнутри.  
Скоро они с матушкой заснут и не проснутся. Салофе не хотелось умирать. Но если бы в самом деле уплыть на ту землю за океаном, где добрые люди, и откуда можно смотреть на звезды…  
— Может быть, просто показалось слишком темно, — пробормотала Фонуэа. — Может быть, они придут утром.  
— Да, может быть, — согласилась Салофа.  
Что-то поднималось в ней, знакомое, как океанский прилив, и в то же время незнакомое. Сон приходил незаметно, накатывал и отхлынывал, мешался с запахом ямса… как готовят ямс… сыпят его в яму, закрывают раскаленными камнями… Вот бы Салофу кто так сейчас укрыл, заложил теплой вулканической лавой, забросал золой. Ничего теплого не осталось в мире.

***

Ночью поднялся сильный ветер, и часть хижины обвалилась.  
Салофа проснулась от того, что ее хлестнуло по лицу длинными узкими листьями.  
— Дочка, доченька! — всхлипывала Фонуэа в темноте.  
— Я тут, — отозвалась Салофа. — Тебя не задело?  
— Нет, все в порядке, доченька…  
Надо было встать, поправить ветки. Может быть, принести камней. Салофа знала, что у нее не хватит сил таскать камни. Она свернулась в клубок и заскулила, как раненое животное.  
Волны слышны были теперь еще четче, чем вечером — злое шуршание, грохот. Море злилось, и Салофа чуяла, как внутри нее тоже поднимается море: нечто злое, незнакомое.  
Рассвет проникал в ночь, и вместе с рассветом Салофе тоже становилось яснее.  
— Ай-я… — пробормотала матушка. — Ай-я, нашу крышу сорвало ветром, нашу крышу унесло ветром, куда же нам идти?.. Салофа, отведи-ка меня на Скалу Мужчин.  
У Салофы все сжалось внутри ледяным ветром, обрушилось прибоем. Она встала, будто травяная кукла на ниточках. Мама делала ей такие, пока Салофа была совсем еще крошкой. Ослепла уже, а делала. Эти куклы забавно танцевали, если на них подуть или помахать веером из листьев. Вот и Салофа так.  
Скалу Мужчин еще называли Скалой Стариков. Мальчики прыгали оттуда в воду, чтобы стать мужчинами. Но если забраться еще выше и прыгнуть в другую сторону, то тело сразу уносило течением.  
Старики поступали так иногда.  
«Надо умолять, — подумала Салофа. — Как положено. Валяться в ногах, просить не уходить...»  
Но не было сил. И еще — внутри плескалось гневное море.  
Неужели матушка думает, что если она прыгнет, так родичи приютят Салофу? Может быть, Толилео даже возьмет ее второй женой? Да скорее акулы полетят!  
Все вокруг стало ясным, четким в предрассветных сумерках. Неяркий свет пробивался через стволы пальм, делая все серо-белым, как если выпить перебродившей кавы и долго танцевать.  
Голод почти не чувствовался, только руки и ноги двигались очень медленно, словно в воде.  
До скалы Мужчин было недалеко, но шли они долго-предолго, уже успело подняться солнце.  
Пылающее, ликующее, оно висело над горизонтом, когда мать и дочь встали на краю скалы.  
Отсюда были видны только скалы внизу, а деревня не видна. Не видно было и лодок на водной глади — зачем выходить в море, если рыба ушла?  
— Матушка, — пробормотала Салофа. — Матушка, так красиво сегодня. Если бы ты могла это видеть.  
Почему море спокойно? Почему не поднимется штормом и не слизнет предательскую деревню, обрекшую их на голод?  
— Я увижу, — сказала Фонуэа, обернулась к Салофе.  
Глаза ее, затянутые бельмами, сверкали серебром.  
— Хочешь к своему сыну, дочка? — спросила Фонуэа. — Хочешь плавать с акулами? Там уж нам голодать не придется. Там уж мы найдем покой.  
— Не хочу покоя! — крикнула Салофа, впервые в жизни сказав, что думала. — Хочу терзать, как они нас терзали!  
Лицо матушки изменилось, помолодело, растеклось незнакомой усмешкой.  
— Милая моя, как скажешь.  
И Фонуэа шагнула к краю — так уверенно, будто в самом видела. Запястье Салофы она не отпустила, наоборот, дернула дочь на себя. Салофа охнула, попыталась упереться в мягкую землю, но тело ее было слабым и вялым, а у Фонуэа нашлись откуда-то силы. Еще секунда — и руки матери обхватили Салофу так же крепко, как держали в детстве. Так же, как Салофа обнимала своего новорожденного сына перед тем, как отдать его тело воде и живущим в ней тварям.  
В объятиях они полетели вниз и упали в волны, сокрушенные ветром, ослепленные солнцем, разбились о скалы.  
Гневное море внутри поднялось, перехлынуло, затопило солнце, затопило скалу Стариков, весь мир затопило.

***

Толилео не знал, зачем он вышел в море этим утром.  
Рыбы нет и не будет еще долго. Так сказал отец, и Толилео ему верил. Но это неважно, потому что они недавно вернулись с хорошей добычей. Жена и дочь, сытые, лежали в хижине подле него, и это было главное.  
А то, что они, будто воры, крались по чужому лесу и копали землю в поисках корней, вместо того, чтобы ворваться в чужое селение и сразиться за припасы, как то подобает мужчине… об этом Толилео решил не думать.  
В лодке, за пределами лагуны, где утреннее море спокойно качало его на своих ладонях, не думать было легко. Селение осталось позади, и позади же осталась неприметная каменная тропа наверх. Стоило бы, может, подняться туда и вчера… или нет, не самому, а послать жену или племянницу.  
И все же Толилео никого не послал.  
Ямса только-только хватит на их семьи. Колдунья, превратившая сына Толилео в акулу, и ее дочь как-нибудь протянут. Такие не умирают просто. Духи, с которыми Фонуэа заключила договор, спасут их.  
Это была темная мысль, неприятная. Даже под ярким солнцем она не хотела уходить из его души, даже морские волны не могли ее вымыть.  
Оглядевшись, Толилео вдруг увидел над водой темный акулий плавник с белым пятном сверху.  
Он чуть было не закричал от радости: акулы всегда приносили удачу его семье. Акула появилась — значит, рыба вернулась на рифы!  
Охваченный радостью, Толилео почти не удивился, когда что-то толкнулось в дно его лодки-проа. Подумалось: просто акула приветствует его. Может быть, это даже та самая акула, в которую Фонуэа превратила его сына.  
Проа опрокинуть непросто: недаром у него есть специальный противовес. Но акула словно знала, как нужно — ударила в одном месте, потянула в другом. Толилео без ужаса даже, просто с недоверием увидел, как противовес ушел под воду, перехваченный огромными челюстями. Потом кто-то еще подтолкнул главный корпус лодки, и Толилео полетел в воду.  
Даже тогда он не очень испугался. Плавник с белым пятном — это значит, темноперая акула. Странно только, что днем охотится, а не ночью, но чего только не бывает. Размером они меньше человека, уплыть от нее не уплывешь, но если ударить по носу…  
Только акула не стала дожидаться, пока Толилео ударит ее по носу. Она не описала вокруг него круг и не пошла в атаку, как это обычно делают акулы. Она набросилась сразу, вцепилась в его руку огромной пастью, прошлась по коже шершавым боком, так быстро, что Толилео даже не ощутил сперва боли.  
И только увидев кровь в воде, он закричал.  
Закричал, забарахтался — но там, где еще недавно была его рука, здоровая и сильная, рука, которая тянула сети, метала гарпун и ласкала жену, торчал бесполезный обрубок со свисающими ошметками мяса и белым, как раскаленный песок, осколком кости, торчащим из раны. Лохмотья исполосованной зубами плоти болтались по воде.  
Толилео захлебнулся соленой волной, попытался вынырнуть, найти лодку — и вдруг что-то подхватило его, твердое, будто дерево. «Акула!» — подумал он. Но пальцы второй руки, здоровой, нащупали кожистый панцирь.  
Такой огромной черепахи Толилео не видел еще в своей жизни: он лежал на ее панцире, вытянувшись во всю длину, и только ступни его свисали в воду.  
Маслянисто блестела алая полоса крови, натекшая из обрубка.  
— К берегу! — заплакал он. — Черепаха, милая, вынеси меня к берегу!  
Но черепаха повернула в открытое море.

***

_А-йя, далекие звезды,_  
_А-йя, незнакомое солнце,_  
_Отведите меня домой,_  
_Там мы будем танцевать над океаном,_  
_Нагие танцевать над океаном._

***

Летули, верховный вождь с острова Тутуила, ошибся, и теперь и ему, и его рыбакам грозила смерть.  
Нельзя определять положение по звездам, когда ты только что ударился головой о бок лодки, и небо перед глазами грозит поменяться местами с морем. Нельзя — но Летули оказался на одном проа с мальчишками, не все из которых еще даже получили свои первые татуировки. Никто из них не умел делать это лучше него.  
Надо было довериться Као, старшему из них, тот просил. Но Летули настоял, и теперь, наверное, они промахнулись мимо Тутуила, и вечно будут болтаться тут, в мертвом штиле.  
Смерть не очень пугала Летули: он пережил родителей, похоронил жену и детей. Жалко было троих ребят с ним на лодке.  
Они лежали, размотав набедренные повязки и укрывшись ими от палящего солнца. Что толку ставить парус — мертвый штиль. А грести — так неясно, куда.  
Каждый старался не смотреть на выдолбленную тыкву, где плескались остатки пресной воды. Еще наполовину полна тыква — что это на четверых мужчин!  
Летули давно, еще в детстве слышал от отца, что можно выжить, если понемногу пить морскую воду. Может быть, доведется это проверить. Может быть, нет.  
Рыба, по крайней мере, была. Рыба выпрыгивала из воды, перелетая через лодку. Рыба косяками ходила под прозрачными, ласковыми на вид волнами. Только вот для Летули и его людей ласка оборачивалась жестокостью.  
— Мой черед смотреть, — сказал Као, трогая Летули за плечо. — Пусти.  
Точно. Летули почти забыл, что сказал мальчишкам, будто надо всегда следить за горизонтом — так положено настоящим воинам. Что тут может найтись, между морем и небом, между жизнью и смертью, за гранью известного?  
Вдруг Као схватил Летули за плечо, впился ногтями почти до крови.  
— Вождь! Смотри!  
Летули напряг слезящиеся глаза — слишком долго глядел на горизонт, не отрываясь, — но только тут увидел, что Као показывает на воду у борта лодки. Под водою ходила огромная тень: гигантская черепаха, больше, чем Летули когда-либо видел.  
Черепаха! Это может быть удачей! Если поймать хоть слабый ветерок, может быть, она выведет проа к течению, и тогда…  
— Матушка-хону… — пробормотал Летули. — Пожалуйста, укажи нам путь…  
Тут же он заговорил быстро, в его голос вернулись сила и напор, которые помогали вождю спорить с ветром:  
— Быстрее, рыба! Предложите ей рыбу! Да не так, что ж ты делаешь… почтительно, двумя руками! А потом опускай в воду!  
Черепахе, может, и все равно было, как именно ей преподносят угощение — Летули давно знал, что для них рыба всегда есть рыба, как восход солнца всегда есть восход солнца, — но мальчишек нужно держать в строгости, в уважении к предкам и обычаям.  
К удивлению Летули, черепаха выхватила рыбу прямо из рук Као, не дожидаясь, пока он выпустит ее. Надо же! Может быть, она жила вблизи острова и привыкла к людям? Может быть, она даже…  
Летули услышал тихий то ли стон, то ли вздох позади себя, почувствовал, как качнулась лодка. Обернулся — и обмер.  
Обхватив руками бревно-противовес, из воды выглядывала прекрасная девушка.  
Она была очень молода, немногим старше мальчишек. Наверное, годилась Летули в дочери. Свежая нежная кожа золотом сияла на солнце, черные волосы длинными прядями струились позади нее по воде. Девушка засмеялась, показав белые зубы, и легко выпрыгнула из моря, подтянулась, оседлав противовес.  
Длинные волосы тут же прилипли к телу, но не скрыли ничего — и прежде всего татуировок «акульи зубы», что покрывали ее тело от шеи и до колен.  
Черепаха тенью проскользнула под лодкой, девушка проводила ее взглядом.  
Теперь и мальчишки увидели гостью. Двое младших вцепились друг в друга, Као приподнял гарпун, как будто собирался метать его, но Летули схватил его за руку.  
— Стой, — приказал он сквозь зубы. — Это же аиту, не видишь?  
— Аиту не принимают человеческий облик!  
— А то ты знаешь лучше всех, — ворчливо бросил ему Летули, хотя и сам думал: не принимают. Аиту являются в виде животных, птиц, иногда рыб…  
Громко, словно перед всей деревней, он произнес:  
— Рады уважаемой гостье! Чем мы обязаны счастью ее принимать?  
Девушка снова улыбнулась — широко, зубасто. Показалось Летули или нет, что у нее два ряда зубов?  
— Вы уже накормили мою матушку, — сказала она. — Накормите и меня, мы покажем вам дорогу к острову.  
— Чем же накормить тебя, о уважаемая? — спросил Летули.  
— Руку, ногу или твое мужское достоинство, что тебе не жалко, вождь, — засмеялась красавица. — Или отдай мне одного из этих мальчишек. Они похлипче будут, но сгодятся.  
— Я готов, — вдруг сказал Као, сглотнув.  
Стоял он так близко, что Летули чувствовал, как он дрожит.  
— Не пори чушь, помощничек! — одернул его Летули. И сказал, повысив голос: — Извини, уважаемая, но мы уж как-нибудь попытаем счастья. Вдруг к вечеру ветер подымется.  
— Не подымется, — равнодушно проговорила девушка, и сомнений в ее словах у Летули не возникло. — Еще пять дней будет мертвый штиль. Если думаете, что выживете, дело ваше. Второй раз не предложу — дня через три самое большее достанетесь мне все.  
Летули посмотрел на своих спутников. Все трое боялись, хотя Као пытался храбриться — старший, целых пятнадцать лет, куда деваться… Тут самый младший, Ивакелии, вдруг сказал:  
— Я тоже готов, вождь! Если все равно умирать… У тебя самые умелые руки в деревне, не надо...  
— И я готов, — подтвердил третий, Кеоэ, выпятив челюсть: мол, и я не уступлю.  
В их возрасте Летули считал, что смерть — это как взобраться по дереву в верхний мир.  
— Я отдам тебе руку, — решил он, цыкнув на Као, который открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Но если откусишь выше локтя, я, должно быть, умру.  
Его собственный дядюшка, Накао, остался без руки: сломал локоть, упав со скалы, и шаману пришлось отнять, что осталось. Он здорово обходился деревянным протезом с крюком, плел сетки и знал лучшие истории. Вождем Летули, конечно, уже не быть, но в деревне есть еще хорошие воины и рыбаки, которые займут его место — например, старший брат Као.  
— Ниже локтя сойдет, — девушка веселилась, карие глаза горели. — Перегнись через борт и опусти руку в воду, вождь.  
Летули знал боль от татуировок, которые покрывают все твое тело; знал боль, когда теряешь мать; знал боль, когда теряешь друга. Знал боль, когда теряешь жену, с которой сроднился за много лет, словно она стала частью тебя. Потеря руки, сказал он себе, чепуха, если я честно смогу посмотреть в глаза матери Ивакелии и теткам Кеоэ, которые растят мальчика как своего; если я не обману память отца Као, моего друга.  
И все же, когда девушка-акула выгнулась назад и вошла в воду спиной вперед, а потом темной тенью проплыла между противовесом и лодкой, Летули зажмурил глаза. Тяжело было ожидать боли.  
Острые зубы впились в кожу пониже локтя, как она и обещала. Летули зажмурился сильнее, готовясь к агонии, но вместо этого боль пропала.  
Удивленный, он распахнул глаза  
Туманное облако крови расплывалось вокруг его руки, следы от акульих зубов нещадно саднили. Две темные тени скользили вокруг лодки — узкая, хищная, разрезающая плавником волны, и широкая, круглая, похожая на солнце или на мир, как он был сотворен.  
Летули почувствовал, как потный лоб и затылок холодит поднимающийся ветер.  
— Спасибо, матушка-хону, — он вынул руку из воды, поглядел на нее, еще не совсем веря, что она с ним. — Спасибо, сестрица-малие…  
Обернулся к мальчишкам, чьи глаза были будто яйца альбатроса.  
— Ну вы, бездельники! Опускайте весло, ставьте парус!  
Черепаха и акула держались чуть впереди, указывая путь.

***

Летули утомляли праздники в его честь. Всегда утомляли, еще с самой юности, когда он входил в возраст, и ему с шестерыми сверстниками делали первые татуировки; из тех сверстников, кроме самого Летули, остался в живых только один.  
Утомляли празднования побед в битвах, из которых не возвращались друзья; утомляли празднования удачной рыбалки в голодный год — не поберечь ли силы? Утомляли празднования, когда Летули сразился с бойцом из соседней деревни и отстоял право ловить рыбу у спорной скалы — разве нельзя было поделиться?  
Вот и теперь ему хотелось спросить: почему вы чествуете меня за то, что я вернулся сам и вернул вам этих мальчишек? Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, то, чего не может не сделать вождь.  
Но нельзя же сказать такое людям, полным облегчения и радости, что шторм все-таки не унес жизни их близких.  
Да и спутники Летули чувствовали себя настоящими героями: все хотели услышать про встречу с аиту по два, по три, по десять раз — и в одиночку, и в компании. Ивакелии и Кеоэ рассказывали эту историю, всякий раз немного меняя подробности, и вот уже юная дева была покрыта не татуировками, а акульей шкурой; и вот она уже пела, обращаясь к путникам; и вот уже черепаха говорила Летули человеческим голосом: «Мы проверяли тебя, о вождь! Жди теперь, придем навестить!»  
— Не было такого! — возражал Као. — Они просто плыли с нами до самой Тутуилы, но ни слова не говорили!  
— Не спорь с ними, — сказал Летули. — Видишь, как всем нравится рассказ? Вот так и легенда родится.  
— Но все ведь не так случилось!  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что матушка-хону в самом деле не пообещалась в гости? — улыбнулся Летули. — Ивакелии тогда стоял на носу, а не ты. Может быть, он расслышал лучше.  
Као только рожу скорчил.  
Песни, пляски, жар костра, кисловатая кава и сладкий печеный ямс — всего этого стало слишком много для Летули. К счастью, веселье уже затихало, женщины разошлись по своим домам. Мужчины, собравшись в круг, похвалялись друг перед другом своими мужскими достоинствами — как будто все в деревне и так не знали, кого и как одарили духи предков! — и спорили, какой из них больше бы пришелся девице-акуле по вкусу.  
— Эх, — крикнул кто-то, — а может, она не откусить хотела, а попользоваться? Летули? А, Летули? Ты не спросил?  
Летули хмыкнул, посоветовал кричавшему меньше налегать на каву, а то примет жену за акулу или акулу за жену. Тот только расхохотался пуще.  
Летули покинул круг света и голосов. Ноги сами находили знакомые камни, знакомую тропу. Еще немного — и перед ним скалистый берег, там, где дно сразу уходит глубоко. Черепаха или акула может подплыть к самой кромке скал — если захочет.  
Летули забрался на большой валун, подножие которого мокло в набегающем приливе, снял с плеча плетеную сумку. Почему-то ему казалось, что в темноте он не один. Блажь, конечно.  
Над морем светились высокие, похожие на горы облака, пронизанные лунным светом, но само море оставалось черным — точно бездна иных миров, созданных Прародительницей.  
— Я не с пустыми руками, — сказал Летули. — Я принес ямс. Моя своячница отлично умеет его печь, ни у кого таким сладким не получается.  
И вдруг вместо шороха прибоя из бездны донеслись слова:  
— Я тоже умела печь ямс… давным-давно, когда еще была жива…  
Черепаха качалась у поверхности воды — одна, без своей зубастой спутницы. На секунду Летули показалось, что это не черепаха, просто еще одна женщина: куда взрослее той, молоденькой, может быть, ровесница вождя. Лежит себе на воде, раскинув руки, волосы ее, еще длиннее, чем у дочери, расходятся по воде темным пятном.  
Наваждение схлынуло: черепаха и черепаха.  
Со вздохом Летули вытащил кусочки ямса из сумки, начал ломать их и осторожно опускать вниз, в волны.  
— Постой, постой, вождь! От морской воды он соленый и размокший, будто от слез. А я хочу сладкий.  
Это уже не старый голос сказал — молодой.  
Летули обернулся: татуированная девушка-акула нагая стояла перед ним на камне.  
Он протянул ей ломтик ямса на ладони той самой, раненой руки.  
Она обхватила его за запястье длинными пальцами, осторожно взяла угощение губами прямо с кожи. Сердце Летули забилось горячо, часто, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. В лунном свете аиту казалась человеком: он даже видел напрягшиеся темные соски, видел обкусанные губы, видел узкий длинный шрам через колено — наверное, порезалась о раковину или о коралл, когда ныряла.  
— Я не доверяю людям, — девушка-аиту отпустила его руку. — Но матушка говорит, что нельзя танцевать, если никто тебе не поет.  
Черепаха громко фыркнула внизу, под скалой.  
— Ладно, — теперь девушка улыбалась совсем мило, почти по-детски. — И мне тоже скучно танцевать, когда никто не поет. Поэтому ты можешь петь нам. И твои родичи тоже. Мы приплывем.  
— Какую песню?  
— Неважно, сам сложи. Главное, назови нас по имени.  
— Как же вас звать?  
— Меня — Салофа, — девушка-акула ударила себя в грудь.  
— Меня — Фонуэа, — шепнуло снизу море.

***

Так с тех пор и повелось: несколько раз в год все жители деревни Ваитоги собираются на обрыве над морем, танцуют, поют и хлопают в ладоши. Тогда к скале приплывают акула и черепаха и начинают кружить под прозрачными волнами.  
А люди хлопают и приговаривают:  
— Лалелеи! Лалелеи! Какая красота!  
Раньше принято было оставлять снизу печеный ямс в корзине. Потом этот обычай забылся, и оставлять стали что попало, иногда даже просто фигурки людей, моля о защите. Но главное ведь не угощение.

***

_О мудрая, милосердная Фонуэа,_  
_О прекрасная, хищная Салофа,_  
_Приходите играть с нами,_  
_Приходите петь с нами,_  
_Приходите танцевать с нами над волнами!_


End file.
